


Harry and a new friend

by Read_me_out



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read_me_out/pseuds/Read_me_out
Summary: Harry tricks Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	Harry and a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm six years old and mum is helping me to share my Harry Potter story.

One day Hermione and Ron woke up Harry. A chamber of tears dropped from Harry’s eyes. Harry said “V-Voldemort he has a new f-friend. it`s terrifying!” and he got more scared then ever and finally said “and its me”. Ron said “lets do something”. Ron told all the teachers. Ron put a reinforced gate around Hogwarts so Voldemort can’t make friends with Harry. But suddenly standing there at the gates, Harry was talking to Voldemort. A deep puddle appeared and Harrys scar lit up. Harry yelled “I was just pulling a epic prank on you, I never liked you”. “WHAT!!!!!” screamed Voldemort in outrage.

The End


End file.
